My Summer Wine
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: "Strawberries, cherries And an angel's kiss in spring. My summer wine Is really made from all these things. Take off your silver spurs And help me pass the time. And I will give to you, Summer Wine. " She was a goddess with sky blue eyes and I craved her. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

~Leah~

~SUMMER WINE~

~*~ A gentle breeze caressed my face and ran gentle lover's fingers through my hair as I walked down a well beaten dirt path. The smell of fresh fruits and something intoxicating tingled in my nose as I picked up the soft melody of a woman's voice calling to me sweetly. My heart picked up into an exotic rhythm as I neared the source of such sweet smells, and heat coursed through my body. I arrived in a clearing to find a table set up for two. Bowls of fresh fruit were set out amongst a crisp white table cloth and bottles of crimson liquid stood like guardians. A beautiful woman beckoned to me as my heart began to thunder in my ears. She was a vision to behold. Chocolate curls bounced gently against slender shoulders as the sun reflected veins of copper and gold. Her face was carved by angels and was colored by sweet caramel. I tried to control the wolf inside of me as she ran delicate hands down a toned stomach that was on display under a sheer white dress. My feet hurried without my permission and I soon found myself sitting before her.

Strawberries, cherries

And an angel's kiss in spring.

My summer wine

Is really made from all these things.

Take off your silver spurs

And help me pass the time.

And I will give to you,

Summer Wine.

Oh, summer wine.

She sang as she poured me a glass of crimson liquid. I watched as cherry lips pulled to reveal white teeth. I stared down at my glass of mysterious liquid, wondering if I should partake of this potion that this goddess had gifted me.

Strawberries, cherries

And an angel's kiss in spring.

My summer wine

Is really made from all these things.

She sang once more before she lifted the glass to my lips. A moan rumbled deep in my chest and the wine poured down my throat causing heat to filter through my veins and a deep arousal to awaken within me. I closed my eyes as I embraced the feeling, shivering as her lips caught mine, drinking of the wine that still lingered on my mouth. I opened my eyes to find the clear after noon sky hidden within her eyes. ~*~

I awoke with a longing pounding in my heart and an ache in my lower region. Sweat covered my body, and I grimaced as I peeled away my clothing, and dropped them in the hamper.

"Who was she?" I asked as I turned on the shower and reveled in the heated spray of water. A sigh past my lips as I breathed in the flora scent of my shampoo. I tried to rid my mind of her face, but found that it was near impossible. I'd been having the same dream of this girl for the past month, every time she would sing to me and feed me wine, though sometimes the wine would taste like sweet honey. I always awoke with an aching in my loins and in my heart as if a piece of me were dying every time I awoke without her.

I sighed heavily as I looked over my reflection in the floor length mirror that hung from my painted green wall. I'd grown a foot taller and more muscular since the change, taking on more of a boyish appearance that often irritated me. I cut my dark brown hair last year so that it now hung at my shoulder in waves, and curtained my tan face. My muscular physique was hidden beneath a pair of blue jean shorts and a loose fitting green tee. I tried to imagine what it would be like to have a womanly figure, but gave up when the thought became to depressing. The boys used to tease about how I didn't have a whole lot to look at in the assets area. _That mystery girl had great assets. _I chuckled to myself before someone began to bang on my door.

"Leah, hurry up. We have to go to the Cullens' place." Seth shouted as he continued to bang on my door.

"I heard you!" I shouted as I frowned at my reflection, before turning to slip on some socks and shoes. _I'm going to kill him before the day is over with._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

~Mariaelena~

The wind howled in my ears as I rushed through the forest. Tree branches reached out to roughly caress my face as I leapt over rocks and fallen logs. A smile tugged at my painted lips as I leapt onto a low hanging tree branch, using my gifted to make more grow like limbed steps to the top. I could hear them clumsily crashing through the woods trying to find me. Pictured their noses to the air and earth trying to catch my scent, but I could blend when I wanted, and they would not find me unless I wanted them too. I resisted the urge to laugh as they paused underneath my tree. Wolves as tall as oaks and as big around pawed at the dirt, looking every which way but up. Though I suppose they had no way of knowing how to deal with me. I could tell that they were silently communicating with each other, confused, and I smiled.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked as I jumped from my safety branch and onto the soft dirt below with a loud thud. The sound of their warning growls was music to my ears. I'd always loved a challenge.

"Come on, can't we all just get along?" I laughed as I slowly walked towards them. They bared their teeth at me, a confused determined look in their eyes. I raised an eyebrow as a large black wolf step forward in challenge. So they wanted to play?

"Let's play." I laughed before a dark silver wolf shot for me. I laughed as I dodged his attack, kicking out his back legs which sent him tumbling into a tree. I must admit, even as I was fighting with minimum power that I was impressed with the large wolves. They fought with determination and purpose, but I'd lived a warrior's life for more years than I care to admit, and knew they didn't stand a chance.

"If you've quite finished with this game. There is someone that I'm meant to meet. If you could kindly point me in the direction of the Cullens, I would much appreciate it." I huffed as I crossed my arms, smiling as they picked themselves up from the ground. Most working on shifting back to human.

"Why would we do that?" I once black wolf asked as he zipped up a paired of cut off jeans. Not bothering with a shirt, not that I blamed him, these guys had muscles to boot.

"I am already very late, and I need to speak with him about the child." I grunted. Nosey wolves always in other people's business.

"You stay away from them." He growled as the others filed in around him. I rolled my eyes at his macho attitude. This was all getting rather boring, and I had better things to do.

"If you aren't going to take me to the Cullens, run along. I am in no mood to fight more, not that I expect you could beat me, and I don't want to be late. It's very rude." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of me nose, trying to stay calm. I watched as they seemed to talk amongst themselves. Arguing as to whether or not I should trusted and other nonsensical stuff before they turned to me once more.

"Follow us." The leader spoke before they started off.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at the rather beautiful house that supposedly belonged to the Cullens. It was very open with lots of windows and a small garden in the back. I stopped when my guides stopped, at the edge of the woods, and wondered if my being here was such a good idea. I wasn't even a huge fan of the Cullens, but orders were orders.

"I'm sure they know that you're here. This is where we part." The black wolf leader rumbled before he turned and left. I rolled my eyes at his retreating back before I sighed to myself. This could turn out to be a complete disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

~Alice~

A smile touched my lips as I saw our visitor walking across the back yard from the woods.

"She's here!" I called as I rushed into the dining room where the family had set up camp, talking to each other while the wolves dug into a meal Esme had made for them.

"I suppose now would be a good time to go greet our new guest." Carlisle spoke with a light smile before they all stood up and walked into the living room just as the back door opened.

"She broke into our house." Rosalie grumbled as a frowned pulled at her painted red lips. I rolled my eyes at her before grabbing hold of Jasper's arm. I couldn't see much about her from my vision, so I had no way of telling if Jasper would react to her or not.

"Whoa." I heard Seth mutter as he set eyes on her. I admit she was very beautiful, more so than Rosalie, and that was saying something. Her brown hair was veins with golds and coppers, and tumbled down her back in silk curls to rest at her rather wide waist, and curtained a golden tan face.

"May we help you?" Carlisle spoke up as the rest of us watched Edward to see what was on our visitor's mind. He frowned before he shook his head at us. He couldn't read her mind. I heard a gasp behind me when she turned to face us, a small smile pulled at her wine colored lips while bright sky blue eyes looked us over.

"I am here for the child." She spoke with a smirk before all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

~Leah~

Time stopped and the world seemed to stand still as I stared into her sky blue eyes. There was no sound but that of my rapid heartbeat, and all I could think about was our future together, and of the way her silky hair would fell against my skin as her lips-

"Who are you?" Jacob roared as he went to jump at her. An overwhelming need to protect the goddess before me took over, and I instinctively pushed him to the ground, not giving him enough time to react before I pinned him to the ground and growled a warning at him.

"Stay away from her." I barked, before my senses came back and I realized what I was doing.

"What the hell Leah? This bitch is trying to get at Reneesme and you're protecting her?" He growled at me, another burst of anger bubbled in my chest at his insult.

"Bitch? I haven't been called that recently." The girl laughed sarcastically before she crossed her arms, her breast on display under her tight black top.

"What do you want with my daughter stranger?" Bella spoke up as she pushed the child behind her, a frown pulled at her lips. The girl rolled her eyes before she laughed again. The sound rang like pure bells.

"First, my name is neither bitch nor stranger, it's Mariaelena, but you can call me Lena. Second, I'm not here to steal the child away, what need have I for children?" She asked as she picked up a frame and rolled her eyes at the picture.

"Then why are you here?" Esme asked. Lena turned and smiled at the motherly Cullen, and I had to restrain myself from taking her into my arms.

"I'm here to offer her protection." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Protection from what?" Jacob asked, a slight growl still hinted at his words but he seemed to collect himself fairly well.

"Something of which you would not understand." She answered.

~Mariaelena~

"So you expect me to believe that a demon wants my daughter?" Bella asked as I sank into a bottom eating chair, not attempting to get out of it, just incase I made a complete ass of myself by getting stuck. A sigh rushed past my lips as I frowned at them. They were vampires and they were hanging around shape-shifters but they were having a hard time believing in demons? Typical.

"You may believe what you want. I am not here for you, I'm here for her. I am under orders to protect the child." I answered for the millionth time. I was beginning to grow irritated and restless.

"Why do they want her?" Carlisle asked as I got the feeling that someone was staring at me, and not to typical stare when you're waiting for someone to answer your questions, but the stare that lets you know that someone is trying to see into your soul.

"She is a hybrid. Meaning she has room enough in her soul to be room to a host." I explained as simply as I could. I was never any good at teaching people.

"A host?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes a host. Is English not your first language or do you like imitating a parrot?" I snapped, irritated at being trapped in a house full of vampires and silently curses the elders for sending me or all the people to send, in the first place.

"You don't have to be a rude bitch about it." Rosalie snapped as she glared daggers at me. I rolled my eyes at her. She had another thing coming if she thought I was the least bit intimidated by her.

"I'll give it to you elementary level. There is a big bad demon who needs a body so that he can come up here and start a bunch of shit. Your daughter drew the short straw by being a young, female, hybrid. Which means he can either kidnap and impregnate her, or but his soul in her body. I don't suppose it really makes a different what he does. I was sent by the elders to make sure that doesn't happen. You can dislike me all you want. To be honest, I'm not really big fans of yours either. My job is to protect the child, and I'm going to do that whether you like it or not." I finished with a grunted, almost daring someone to speak up against me. That tingling sensation on the back of my neck that lets me know someone is staring at me was making me restless and willing for a good fight. They were silent for a while, seeming to communicate silently between themselves.

"We accept your help." Bella spoke up. I resisted the urge to role my eyes and smirk at them. _As if you really have a choice. _I thought before I stood up, rather gracefully, I'm proud to say.

"Good. If you have need for me, here's my cell. I'll be by to check on things." I spoke as I withdrew a card from my back pocket and handed it to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Esme asked, always the loving mother.

"Don't worry about me. You all just keep an eye out. A demon can look like anyone." I finished before I turned and walked out the door.

"Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

~LEAH~

I'm not sure what possessed me to call out to her as she began to walk towards the woods again. Maybe it was the aching in my heart that she was leaving or the nagging in my brain that said if I didn't act then she was going to be swept up by someone else. To my relief she stopped and turned to look at me. My mouth went dry and my heart sped up as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes?" She asked as a look of interest caught her eye. I had to try twice before words would form.

"Would you like to hang out later?" I asked finally. She crossed her arms and seemed to size me up. I found myself trying to stand taller and make myself seem more showy than normal as her eyes seemed to linger on me.

"Sure." She finished before she winked at me and turned to leave. I went to ask how to get in touch with her but she seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry. I'll find you." She laughed before she disappeared.


End file.
